I fell in love with a boy: ShikaChouji Style
by Mayonaka333
Summary: My friend took this story from someone else then I made my own version! Shikamaru likes Chouji...simple as that! NOT GOING TO FINISH
1. Not Shallow

Oooo Shika X Chouji

I fell in love with a boy...

SHIKA X CHOUJI STYLE!!

Shikamaru P.O.V entire story!!

Yeah

Please don't hate me for this, my friend took this story from someone

else on Fanfic, then I came up with my own from it too! She's way better then me though!

--

Troublesome as all women come, Yamanaka Ino was yelling at me for being late. I'm tired. I should have never been at school in the first place, I was sick.

"Could you stop yelling at me, please?" I started to cough uncontrollably and I sounded like a fucking goose. Damn those cigarettes! It's all Mr. Sarutobi's fault. He shouldn't have died. Now I smoke in honor of him. I really don't know why though. Ino was still yelling and I realized I wasn't the only one that was late. Chouji was too! There he is munching on a bag of chips. I remember when we met...he ate all my chips, dammit! And when he came over, he ate most of our food. OH, my dad was pissed; but my mom? Oh God! I actually forget the real "How we met"; it's the cigarettes fault, I forget a lot of things.

Ino was my girlfriend and I should just break up with her anyways, for I have fallen in love with someone else...not a girl though. That might sound weird to you now, but this might sound worse.

I'm in love with Akimichi Chouji!

I'm not a shallow guy as you can see. I mean come on, my girlfriend is Ino! I'm kidding, she's beautiful but I don't think I love her anymore. I don't remember why I went out with her in the first place. Anyways, I have a slight suspicion that she's cheating on me with Inuzuka Kiba. And more guys. Yeah, from what I've heard,

Ino is the school whore.

That's why I'm going to break up with her, but seriously, I can't bring myself to do it. She'll do anything to make me miserable. She will embarrass me somehow. I should have listened to my mother, she was right all along. I think the only good part of this entire relationship was the sex.

I walked down the hall, receiving snickers from the other students about Ino, and she just left me to deal with it! Heh, I really should break up with her. One day, she had to go to the hospital because she had something stuck in her throat. It was that white sticky stuff; you know what I'm talking about hopefully. It wasn't mine! I was actually pissed, even though I knew it was coming.

The past couple of months, I figured that Chouji was a great guy, extremely cute in the weirdest way possible. We weren't best friends like me and Naruto are.

Oh, yeah! Uzumaki Naruto! He's dealing with the same thing I'm dealing with. Except the guy he likes, Uchiha Sasuke, likes him back.

I'm just glad we hang out more then we used to, me and Chouji. He was getting picked on about his weight and well. I had to stop him from hurting the other kids. That's when we started talking again. As soon as we got into high school we automatically stopped talking. Just wondering how the hell I can get him to like me back. I wonder if he already does...?

Oh, there he is! Naruto, walking with Sabakuno Gaara. He's a nice guy, but he scares the shit outta me!

"Hey, have you gotten with Sasuke yet?" I smirked as I whispered the question to him. He hit me.

"How the hell did you know that!?" he asked me and I looked at Gaara. He told me.

Gaara started to snicker. Naruto glared at him.

"Oh, you fucker." I smiled and walked away but they followed.

"So, you break up with Ino yet? That bit-, you should" Gaara asked hopefully. Gaara has had bad experience with her too.

"That bitch deserves it," Naruto ended off interruptedly. Gaara nodded agreeing with him, but annoyed, he didn't like when people interrupts him like that.

"Whatever, I guess I should go do it now so I ca-"

_**RING! **_

That troublesome bell! It always does that to me when I'm talking. I waved goodbye to Naruto and Gaara and wished luck to Naruto for the whole "Sasuke" thing.

"Oh! Wait, Shikamaru!" I turned around to find Gaara running after me! He has a class with me too right now.

Then why did I wave goodbye? We have Chemistry; I don't really pay attention much to what the class is. I just go. I forgot that Gaara was in my class too! I was a bit excited because this is the only class me and Chouji are in together.

--

I had to stop there, sorry!

I'm in class and,

yeah

I hoped you liked this!!


	2. Kiba's Party

The last chapter was a bit short cause I was writing in class and

If my teacher found me off task,

She would kik mah ass!

--

I really do wonder why I like Chouji, he may not have the looks, but doesn't personality matter? Of course not! Not in this school.

Cliques in this place don't allow odd ones out. Especially Ino; I know she's bulimic, and I've seen her do what she does, but seriously now. You don't need to be super fucking skinny to be liked. Personally, I think that's disgusting. I like people with a bit of...meat.

I'm not aloud to break up with her because my mother would eat me!

WAIT!

I see now, that's why I like Chouji. Not because the 'meat' thing. Just because he's not self conscious. (I think that's right.) He doesn't mind being who he is.

Oh yeah, by the way, because Ino is one of the higher class kind of people in the school, like popular, so am I; and I fucking hate it. I'm not perfect, to Ino I am. But hey, she's my girlfriend; she has to say those things. I think.

I just realized something; if I actually catch Ino in the act with Kiba, I have the right to break up with her and my mother won't hurt me! Perfect!

Now I have to deal with the next problem...

What will happen when I tell her I love a man? You know...being gay and all?

She'll do more then eat me...she'll tell my dad! She'll also ask if i have been smoking crack or something like that. Well, she already does. She goes into my room to see if I have pot. I hid it well though...

Yeah, I smoke pot, what's it to you? I have a Yoda bong...it's so awesome.

Ahem, anyways; Kiba's having a party tonight. Ino was invited to I have to come. Kiba is my best friend, I forgot to tell you, but I don't think he has a clue I'm going out with her. And he's my best friend...maybe I shouldn't have told him when he was wasted. Of course he doesn't remember. I'm more friends with him then Chouji though.

I was about to lay my head down when I got a tap on my shoulder. It was Kiba himself.

"Hey, dude get up, bell rang. Let's go, I have something to tell you. I keep forgetting to tell you man!" I got up and headed to the cafeteria with Kiba. Going to meet Ino and and other's like Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Kiba sat me down at a table.

"I keep forgetting to tell you, dude..." I braced myself, but he seemed too happy to be bringing me bad news. I smiled as if I actually cared what he was about to say.

"I've been dating Ino for like 2 months, Dude! It blows my mind that I haven't told you that I have!" My smile turned into a frown. Even though I don't really like her anymore, that fucking hurts. I guess I have to tell him what's going on at the party.

Cause', I'm dating her...and I've told him.

Damn, that sucks. But I wonder why he hasn't been acting like a boyfriend every time she's around. Wait?

Does he know?

-Sigh- He wouldn't tell me then!

"See, the thing is; I don't act like a boy friend with her around you is because I know you like her! Sorry..." I like not as much as I used to, but she's my girlfriend!!

I didn't notice at first, but my eye started to twitch.

I was actually pissed!

That made no sense, whatsoever!

Maybe it was because some whore was screwing me over, literally!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, thankfully, my mother wasn't home, so I could go to the party tonight.

There came a knock on my door. It was Naruto and Gaara. They were invited too.

And they had the beer!

"Hey, time to tell that slut of yours off!" they sang slurred. They threw me a beer and i opened it happily taking a drink.

"Okay," I yelled already slurred. "Let's go to teh party!!"

As soon as we got there, girls were rubbing up against us. I liked it, Gaara loved it and even though Naruto liked Sasuke, he loved it too. I mean, just because he likes guys doesn't mean he didn't like the girls. He could be a "Bi" too! Cause' I am.

Believe it or not, Chouji was there too! I guess Kiba is friends with him too. Kiba may be a bit of a hothead, but he's not major asshole.

Then came Kiba.

"Hey guys," he was already drunk. "I know I should be greeting guys better, but I've got some stuff to take care off." He pointed at Ino and smiled. I frowned and grabbed Kiba and pulled him into his little drinking room. It's a room that he sits and smokes pot and other things. It where he hangs out when he has friend's over.

"Dude," I started. "I really need to tell you something." He sobered himself up and then braced himself.

"What, dude, I gotta go do something..." I sighed.

"That's the things, Kiba. I know you like Ino, but to tell you the truth. I've been going out with her for 10 months." Kiba went wide eyed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He shook his head. "Yeah right dude!" he was about to laugh when he finally believed me.

"So that's the reason why you were frowning when I told you?" I shook my head. He smacked himself on the head with a magazine.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" he yelled.

"I told you so many times!!" I yelled back "And I thought you knew that Ino was the school whore." Kiba shook his head.

"I fell like and idiot, I'm sorry."

"It's okay...you know what? You're taking this pretty well!" I was amazed, usually he didn't.

"Well, let's go tell that bitch off! But first!" he grabbed two beers; handed me one and we opened them.

Then Naruto and Gaara walked in.

"Hey, guys! Join us! We're having a "Fuck the school whore!" party!"

"Sweet!!" they said in unison. They sat down and Kiba handed them beers.

_Tonight, I will have vengeance for all the shit she's caused me! _I thought.

Of course, that's what I _thought_.

I never thought I'd get arrested!

--

HA! Arrested!!

Wonder what's gonna happen next!?


	3. Never give Naruto beer again

Pikachu, I choose you!

Go Poke' ball and all that.

On to teh story, the terrible written story.

--

Well, that entire party in Kiba's room was so fast I didn't realize that I was in the living room, lying in my puke. I guess I got into a fight because my ribs hurt like hell and I seem to have a broken nose, either way, that's better then lying in my hot, malodorous, steamy puke. It was all in my hair. I defiantly can't go home tonight. I don't really remember leaving Kiba's room; maybe I fell up the stairs. How could that hurt my ribs?

I felt cold; clammy hands grab my legs and warm, soft hands grabbing my hands. It was Naruto and Gaara picking me up and putting me on the couch. They cleaned the vomit off of me and sprayed air freshener on me.

"Shikamaru, we gotta go before the cops get here." Naruto told me in slurred words.

Gaara lowered his head like it was really heavy. He took a step backwards and fell to the floor and pasted out. Naruto went to go wake him up but it was no use.

"KIBA! Help me here!" he yelled out over the earsplitting music. I don't know what the hell they were playing, but the lyrics made no sense. The singer was yelling out random words. It was like:

"_**FUCK YOU! PATHETIC FOOL! DEMONS! SATAN! LUCIFER! PIE!" **_And I'm just like, _WHAT THE FUCK!? _Then the vocalist gave out some definitions of Satan.

"_**THE ENEMY OF GOD! THE LORD OF EVIL! THE TEMPTER OF HUMAN BEINGS! THE LEADER OF THE FALLEN ANGELS!" **_

I'm just scared. What the fuck does that mean? Then I remembered when I found out that there is a subliminal message in the Pokemon Rap. It was like:

"_**Gotta catch em' all, Gotta catch em' all!" **_And backwards it was:

"_**I love Satan, I love Satan!" **_(A/N: IT"S TRUE!)

Kiba and Naruto picked Gaara up and ran him to his car outside. Kiba ran back in with Naruto to get me. They took me by the arms and put them over their necks to pick me up. As we came to the outside world, I noticed a big group of people yelling and cheering. I jerked away from Naruto and Kiba to see what was going on, they tried to hold me back but it didn't work, I kept going. I pushed through the raving crowd to find this kid named Sai, beating on some other kid. Sai, the kid that everyone thinks is gay because he wear's a belly shirt. It's just like: _'Put on some fucking clothes, dude!'_

He has the palest skin I have ever seen, next to Gaara's. The way he fought was amazing, too fast for my eyes. He fights so expression less. It's just too cool. I couldn't tell who the other kid was, he was big though. I was too drunk to actually see who it was, but he looked familiar. Then I realized,

It was Chouji.

I don't know the full story, but Sai is kind of an airhead. He doesn't really know what feelings are. So I guessed that the scenario was that Sai called Chouji fat and well...it goes on from there. I obviously couldn't sit there and watch the guy that I like get his ass kicked. So I quickly ran in front of Chouji to stop Sai's high-speed fist that was aiming for his face. It hurt to catch it but I was still too drunk to feel that much pain. His eyes widened a bit. He couldn't believe I caught that. He lowered his hand but still kept it in fist form. He smirked an annoying smirk. (WHAT A SENTENCE!)

"Protecting you're girlfriend?" that pissed me off, cause' if I was with Chouji, I would be the man in that relationship. So Sai was kind of right. He kept smiling at me and I was so heated. So I kept letting him make fun of me so that I could build up my momentum to give him the nastiest punch there is. He kept going and going. I thought that maybe my anger was built up enough to hit him, so I did. He flew back into Naruto who was also pissed of what happened. When it comes to friends, no one messes with his. I didn't want him to fight because when he's drunk he gets more violent then Gaara sometimes. Speaking of Gaara, he came out to join the action but it took him twenty minutes to get out of the car. So he missed it. He bent down and looked at Sai, smiled and shook his head at him. He looked at Naruto and gave him a smile. Naruto nodded and took Sai by the legs and dragged him to the side of the curb. Kiba came and helped. I didn't want to know what they were about to do. Naruto suddenly lifted his leg and stomped down on Sai's pelvis. You could just hear the cracking sound. Gaara and Kiba and Naruto all started to pound on him. In the ribs, arms and legs. They attacked every part of his body. Then suddenly, it went way too far. Naruto took Sai by the hair and opened his jaw. He placed his mouth on the curb. Naruto had a crazy look in his eye, saying like we should never give him beer again.

Naruto lifted his leg and brought it down aiming for Sai's head. My heart stopped.

Uzumaki Naruto just curb stomped Sai and killed him.

And at that moment all I could push out of my mouth was...

"Never give Naruto beer again..."

--

-Sigh- I love it when Naruto kills someone, all my stories have that.


End file.
